Tokito's First Kris Kringle
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: An early Christmas FF! In which the Student Council Executive Committee plays Kris Kringle. Strongly implied KuboToki


Title: Tokito's First Kris Kringle

Rating: T

Warnings: Hints of mature content and shonen-ai, Kubota x Tokito and implied Kubota x Fujiwara(Onesided), OOC

Note: This is an early x-mas FF! :D It might be good if you read the doujinshi '7th Heaven' as I have made references from there…Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Executive Committee, Wild Adapter or the doujinshi '7th Heaven'

xxx

"Kubo-chan" whimpered Tokito as he backed away a little from the other, pressing his back against the wall.

"What is it, Tokito?" asked Kubota as he tilted the other's face with his slender fingers "Aren't you looking forward to tonight?"

Looking away, Tokito did not say anything.

"I'll make you scream out in frustration tonight, Tokito" whispered Kubota as he allowed his thumb to run over Tokito's cheek.

"So mean, Kubo-chan" whined Tokito as he looked up to the taller boy "Can't you be a little more lenient?"

"Then it won't be a fair game, will it, Tokito?" retorted Kubota who knew full well the shorter boy did not want to win a game with a handicap.

"But you know I suck at racing games!" cried Tokito as he held onto Kubota's collar.

"And I know you suck at all other video games as well" smirked Kubota as he placed a hand on Tokito's head, as a gesture to try comfort the shorter boy.

It was sudden when the door slammed open and most of the eyes turned to the figure standing at the door.

"What's wrong, Katsuragi?" Murata asked

Katsuragi looked around the room, counting heads, checking if everyone was there. Six heads, seven including hers.

Taking one look at Kubota and Tokito, Katsuragi slapped both of them with a paper fan "Stop going off in your own little world!" she took a deep breath and continued "And listen to me"

A few sighs were heard in the room before all eyes were pulled away from whatever they were watching on television, out the window or books they were reading.

"So" started Katsuragi "Since Christmas is nearing, it has been decided that it'll be a good chance to play a game called Kris Kringle."

Dumbfounded faces stared back at Katsuragi.

"It has been decided…by who?" Matsubara asked, just out of pure curiosity.

Katsuragi frowned and stared at Matsubara who kept a straight face, before he realised all the other eyes were staring at him as well and hesitantly, he stammered out "Wh-What?"

"Nothing" was the chorus of voices that resounded throughout the small Student Council Executive Committee room.

"So, how do you play this game?" Tokito asked

The atmosphere was tense and the room silent as the members of the Student Council Executive Committee stared at Tokito with disbelief. Not believing that he actually asked such a question.

"I can't believe you don't know" Fujiwara chuckled as he continued to polish the ash tray he was polishing before. He earned a feisty glare from Tokito.

But before the two could start arguing, Katsuragi asked, "Wait, so you mean you've never played Kris Kringle before?" she wanted to hear the answer straight from Tokito's mouth.

Slowly, Tokito shook his head, he felt like he was being insulted, yet the vibes he was getting wasn't quite the same.

"Where did you live for all those years of your life, under a rock?" Ainoura asked casually.

"Huh?" Tokito tried to grasp the meaning behind Ainoura's words, but couldn't quite get it, and so he took it quite literally "What are you talking about? I don't live under a rock!"

Kubota swung an arm around his partner's shoulder before he commented in that calm voice of his "Tokito lives with me, not under a rock"

Grumbling, Katsuragi resisted the temptation of whacking each member on the head with her paper fan.

Matsubara sighed and continued lifting his weights.

"Anyway" Ainoura smiled "Kris Kringle is a popular game played during the Christmas season, basically, you pick a piece of paper from a hat, or a container. And on that piece of paper, a name is written on it. Basically, you're the secret Santa for the person whose name is written on the piece of paper you picked."

"Right" nodded Tokito, as he listened intently "So what do I do with the paper?"

"You buy a present for the person whose name is written on the paper you picked." Explained Murata, smiling when Tokito's expression changed a little, frowning and then his burrows relaxed, showing that he understood what he was being told.

"And, I will give each of you a paper bag" Katsuragi held up the paper bags that were next to her feet "and you will place that present inside the bag. A card will also be nice, and that can be attached to the front of the bag, so we know which bag is supposed to belong to who"

"Okay" nodded Tokito as his usual smirk crept back onto his face

Adjusting his glasses, Kubota smiled lightly again as he spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear "Remember to not let anyone know who you got" he paused and took a look at Tokito's questioning face "because that'll ruin the whole secret Sana concept" explained Kubota to Tokito.

Twitching, Tokito gave the other a light punch on the arm "You didn't have to explain that, I could piece it up myself"

Kubota's response was a light chuckle.

"Alright, so here are the piece of papers for the names" Katsuragi held the box she was holding on a slant, so everyone could see the pieces of paper "Come and take a piece, one by one" she smiled and held the box out. But when no one made a move to come get the pieces of paper, Katsuragi sighed, remembering how lazy this bunch could be as she went to each and every one of them, sticking the box in front of them for them to pick.

The sound of a great wail and sob could be heard from Fujiwara as he silently read to himself the name on the piece of paper he had pick. It was clearly evident to everyone in the room that the name he picked was not Kubota.

Unwrapping his piece of paper carefully, Tokito squinted a little to make sure the name he was reading was correct. 'Fu-ji-wa-ra' Tokito read to himself, again and again, hoping that it wasn't the name he was reading before he gave up and scrunched the piece of paper in his hands and then placed it in his pocket as he looked with disgust in his eyes at the boy who was sobbing loudly. He really was going to struggle with this.

xxx

Holding the empty paper bag he received from Katsuragi, Tokito walked down the streets of shops in search of something he could purchase for the guy that was the Student Council's Treasurer. And judging from the amount of time that guy was sticking around the Student Council Executive Committee, he was probably kicked out from the Student Council.

But none of that really mattered much to him.

Sighing, Tokito walked past a candy shop and chuckled to himself as he thought about giving the former Student Council's Treasurer a big lollypop to suck on, perhaps that, Tokito thought would stop all the whining and crying.

xxx

Opening the door to Kubota's apartment, Tokito sighed to himself at the fact that Kubota hadn't locked the door. "I'm home" smiled Tokito as he walked into the kitchen, following the familiar scent of curry.

"Oh, welcome back, Tokito" smiled Kubota as he turned off the gas that was warming up the pot of curry.

"Kubo-chan, I was just wondering" started Tokito as he walked towards Kubota and his pot of curry "can you make anything other than curry?"

Looking at Tokito with his poker face, Kubota stayed silent, as if he were thinking before he smiled an answered "Yes, wasn't the first thing I made for you sesame soup?"

"That was instant though" stated Tokito.

There was a brief moment of silence before Kubota spoke again "I made you porridge as well"

"It wasn't the kid that made it?" Tokito asked, a little surprised.

Rubbing his chin, Kubota looked at Tokito and smiled "No, I don't think so, I'm sure I was the one that made the porridge."

"Oh" Tokito sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for Kubota to serve him dinner. Curry again, it wasn't like he didn't like it, it's just that, eating it over and over again can become quite irritating. But he liked it, eating curry with Kubo-chan.

"Kubo-chan, are we still playing the racing game tonight?" Tokito asked

Placing a plate of curry rice in front of Tokito, Kubota smiled when Tokito's eyes lit up a little "Of course we are, I'm not missing any chances in where I can beat you in games"

Pointing his index finger at Kubota, Tokito smirked "I'll beat you this time!"

xxx

A week later and seven identical paper bags were lined up in a line on a table in the Student Council Executive Committee room. Each with a different shaped card attached to it.

And on that day after school, the members of the Student Council Executive Committee were seen carrying a paper bag each as the bid each other a Merry Christmas as the took off in their own directions towards home for the two week Christmas Holidays.

xxx

Fujiwara sighed unhappily as he made his way home, his feet tugging along slowly against the snow. Oh, how he had wished to have picked Kubota for Kris Kringle. However, Fujiwara stared intently at the paper bag he was holding, there was a chance that Kubota had picked his name for Kris Kringle not that he would know as the point of Kris Kringle is to not know who got you the present. So ever so carefully, Fujiwara opened the brown paper bag.

An eyebrow was raised as he looked into the bag to find himself looking at an ash tray with a small candy cane in the middle.

"What?" He didn't smoke, so why would he need an ash tray?

Frowning, Fujiwara took the ash tray out of the bag and gave it a decent look. It was an ash tray; no matter which angle you looked at it from, it was an ash tray. Shrugging, the young boy placed the ash tray back into the bag, and instead opened the card.

_Since you're always polishing the ash trays at school, I figured you'd like a new one for yourself._

_Beauty Tokito_

"Huh?" Fujiwara looked at the short message again and his frown became even deeper. He could not understand why Tokito had written his name on the card. And he only reached one explanation as to why, perhaps no one told him not to do so.

xxx

Tokito locked the door behind him as he walked into the apartment he was living in with Kubota. Placing the brown paper bag on the kitchen bench, Tokito walked to the fridge and grabbed a can of soft drink "Do you want one, Kubo-chan?"

Shaking his head, Kubota lounged on the sofa "No, it's okay"

Nodding, Tokito opened the can of soft drink and took a gulp as he sat down next to Kubota.

Looking at the silent Tokito made Kubota curious "You're not going to open your present?" and Kubota pointed at the brown bag Tokito had placed on the kitchen bench for emphasis.

"No? Don't you open them during Christmas or something like that?" Tokito asked "And that's in about a week"

Pushing his glasses up, Kubota smiled at Tokito "Why don't we just open it today?" And he did not wait for an answer from Tokito as he opened the brown paper bag in his lap, pulling out the present inside.

"Clothes?" Tokito looked at the clothing Kubota was holding before he raised his head to look at Kubota.

"Clothes" confirmed Kubota as he held the pieces of clothing up "And they're for women as well"

"Ah" Tokito found this to be strangely familiar "You got me women's clothing too, a few months or so ago."

Lighting up a cigarette, Kubota opened the card addressed to him and read aloud "Kubota-kun, I have heard that you enjoy wearing women's clothing during your free time, and so I assumed that this was the most reasonable Christmas gift for you. Merry Christmas. From your KK"

Tokito looked at Kubota "I've never seen you wear women's clothing, Kubo-chan" there was a small pause before Tokito asked his friend "Are you going to become like Igarashi-sensei?"

Hitting Tokito on the head, Kubota held his cigarette in between his hand as he told Tokito clearly "I think these clothes were meant to be for you, Tokito since you were the one wearing women's clothing, and not me"

"Hey!" shouted Tokito "that's because you forced it on me!"

"Only because you couldn't put it on yourself" smirked Kubota

Crossing his arms, Tokito looked away for a brief second before he turned back to look at Kubota again "by the way, why does the card read 'from your KK'? Shouldn't it be a name?"

Kubota looked at Tokito for a second before he laughed softly "Don't tell me you put your name on the card?"

"I did, so what?" snapped Tokito

Smiling, Kubota placed a hand on Tokito's head "KK stands for Kris Kringle, you're not suppose to find out who you got your present from."

Making a shocked expression, Tokito sighed and he flopped across the sofa. "Ah! Forget it!"

Placing his gift aside, Kubota stood up and walked over to the kitchen bench, grabbing Tokito's brown paper bag and throwing it to the owner "Here, open it"

Giving the other a pout, Tokito took the card first, truthfully, he wanted to open his present during Christmas.

As if Kubota had read Tokito's thoughts, Kubota spoke softly "I'll get you another present for Christmas"

Smiling, Tokito did not say anything as he opened his Christmas card, immediately recognising the handwriting on the card as Kubota's writing. "We will be needing these tonight, Tokito" Tokito read out. Placing the card down he looked at Kubota "Your message is so short!"

"Is that so?" asked Kubota as he watched Tokito open the brown paper bag, a smirk already finding it's way to grace Kubota's features.

"What's this?" Tokito asked as he took out a relatively small box "C-o-n-d-o-m-s" he read out slowly.

It did not take long before Tokito pieced the message on the card and the present together. His ears flushing as red as his cheeks. His hand was shaking as he grasped the box tightly before he threw it at a smiling Kubota, screaming "You pervert!"


End file.
